


short skirt, long jacket (i want a girl)

by friendlyghost



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Oral Sex, those two tags are not related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyghost/pseuds/friendlyghost
Summary: “I need—I need to go polish my sword,” she says firmly, not looking either Molly or Beau in the eye.“Want some help with that?” Beau says. Yasha makes the mistake of looking at her. Her eyes are playful, but it’s the smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth that draws Yasha in.“Maybe later,” Yasha says, before she can talk herself out of it. She turns and walks away as quickly as possible.—Yasha wants Beau, but isn't sure of how two women have sex. Luckily, Beau's willing to help her out.





	short skirt, long jacket (i want a girl)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerrschtein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerrschtein/gifts).



> A few days ago, my best friend complained that there was no Beau/Yasha smut. My response was "I can fix that" and now we're here; at the longest fic I've ever written as well as the speediest. 
> 
> There's apparently still no other Beau/Yasha smut, so I'm glad that I'm filling a need. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Most people don’t express interest in Yasha. It’s a fact of her life at this point; she’s very intimidating, and most people have hangups about fucking someone with celestial blood.

Most people excludes Beau, apparently.

Yasha has been...thinking.

Thinking about what would have happened if she had let Beau sit on her lap during the carnival and held her throughout, if the old man hadn’t turned into a plant zombie halfway through.

Yasha would’ve started off holding her awkwardly, because everything she does that’s not fighting is a little awkward, and then her arms would’ve gotten tighter around Beau’s waist. Beau reminds Yasha of a panther, the way she’s always relaxed and loose yet alert _(ready to pounce)_ at the same time.

Beau would’ve started off lounging across her lap, tilting her head back across Yasha’s shoulder as the show went on. Yasha can picture herself whispering facts about the different acts in Beau’s ear, eventually kissing along her neck and collarbone.

Being bold enough to stroke across the exposed skin of Beau’s midsection.

After the show, they would go back to Beau’s room at the tavern—Yasha’s quarters are barely large enough for her alone. She would pin Beau against the door and kiss her, and Beau would give as good as she got. They would tumble onto the bed, shedding clothes as they went. Yasha would be sitting up against the headboard, Beau straddling her lap bare-breasted and eager. Yasha would touch Beau’s tits, thumb across her nipples. Beau would grind down against Yasha, and they’d...

They’d...

Well.

Yasha sighs and stops poking around in her bits. She and Beau would what? None of the (few) men Yasha’s been with have used their mouths on her; is that common between women? How much _does_ one do with fingers? Yasha’s heard talk of implements that mimic the shape of a cock; are those used?

Quite simply, Yasha doesn’t know enough about what two women do together to think about anything effectively.

So, she decides to do whatever she does when she doesn’t know something.

Yasha wipes off her hand and goes to find Mollymauk.

* * *

Molly is, as expected, doing another reading for Jester.

“Aha! This is The Fool,” Molly says as he flips over a card.

“The Fool! I do not like the sound of that. What does it mean?” Jester leans forward eagerly. At this point, she may even know that Molly is bullshitting her.

“It means that change is coming in your future,” Molly says. He’s off his game today, Yasha notes. Normally he can do much better. She stops directly behind his chair, waiting to be noticed instead of announcing herself.

“Ooh, what kind of change?” Jester asks. She glances up and does a double-take at Yasha, mouth dropping open.

Molly tilts his head up. “Hello, Yasha. Anything I can help you with?”

“Yes. In private,” Yasha says.

Jester giggles and bounces up. “Okay, I will return to finish this later!” She begins to skip off, but stops next to Yasha and sniffs.

Yasha looks down at her.

“Your hand smells funny!” Jester says, cheerful as always. “Smells like thoughts of Beau!”

“What—I—no?” Yasha begins to say, but Jester is already gone.

“Thoughts of Beau, hmm? Take a seat,” Molly says, dramatic as always.

Yasha sits.

“I don’t know enough about having sex with other women,” she says. No one is in hearing range, and Yasha’s never been one to beat around the bush.

“Well, if you want practical experience, I can’t help you directly,” Molly says. Yasha smiles a little—they’d fucked once, shortly after meeting, out of curiosity more than anything. It was nice enough, but they immediately agreed that they never needed to repeat that particular experiment.

“I do know how to find someone who can help, if you’re willing to spend coin,” Molly continues. “Of course, that may not be what you’re looking for, but it’s a place to start if nothing else.”

Yasha looks at Molly and doesn’t say anything.

“Oh, I see,” he says, leaning back in his chair. “This is specifically about Beau.”

“Yes,” she says.

Molly shuffles deliberately and lays out the card “The Lovers”.

“Well, you could always ask her directly. Beau seemed interested enough the other night, I’m sure she would—“

“I heard my name, what did I seem interested in?” Beau says. How—how did Yasha not notice her approach? How much did she overhear?

Before anyone can say anything else, Yasha stands up, nearly upending the table in the process. “I need—I need to go polish my sword,” she says firmly, not looking either Molly or Beau in the eye.

“Want some help with that?” Beau says. Yasha makes the mistake of looking at her. Her eyes are playful, but it’s the smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth that draws Yasha in.

“Maybe later,” Yasha says, before she can talk herself out of it. She turns and walks away as quickly as possible.

Behind her, she hears Mollymauk begin to laugh.

Fucking _tieflings._

* * *

Yasha pauses outside of Beau’s door. She _had_ needed to clean her sword, so she did that. She then ate a quick dinner, successfully avoided everyone, and went back upstairs to take a thorough bath.

And now she’s here.

Yasha doesn’t even know whether or not Beau is in her room.

That’s a lie, her hearing is good enough that she can hear the sounds of a single person moving around inside. She knows very well that Beau is inside, and alone, and Yasha’s not oblivious enough to think she won’t be welcome.

She takes a deep breath and knocks twice.

“ _One minute_ , Fjord! I told you I’m not ready to go out yet—“ Beau opens the door and stops talking mid-sentence.

“You’re not Fjord,” she says.

“That I am not,” Yasha replies.

They stare at each other for a minute.

“If you already have plans, I can go,” Yasha says.

“No, those plans can be changed,” Beau says.

“Okay,” Yasha replies.

Beau raises an eyebrow. “Would you like to come inside?”

“I don’t know,” Yasha blurts out. Fuck.

“You don’t know whether or not you want to come inside? You knocked on my door, Yasha, not the other way around,” Beau says, eyebrow creeping further up her forehead.

Yasha finds that she quite likes the way Beau says her name.

“No,” Yasha says. “I know that one.”

“These things go better when you can use your words, you know,” Beau says.

Yasha decides not to question what “these things” are and instead says, “I don’t know how two women—go together.”

“And...you’re interested in knowing?,” Beau asks.

“Yes. Very much so,” Yasha replies, trying not to look _too_ eager.

“And you’re interested in learning how two women have relations together, with me.” Beau makes it a statement, not a question.

“With you specifically,” Yasha says. She hesitates for a moment, and then adds, “No one else.”

A very catlike smile finds its way across Beau’s face. “I am an excellent teacher,” she says, and tugs Yasha across the threshold.

The door shuts as Beau pushes Yasha against it. Her hand rests on Yasha’s sternum, fingertips barely missing the bottom of her breasts. “Where did you want to start?” Beau asks. Her eyes are bright blue. Yasha thinks they contrast beautifully with the gold of her many piercings.

“Can we kiss?” Yasha asks. “I would like to start with a kiss, I think.”

“Yeah, that’s doable,” Beau says. She goes up on her tiptoes and wraps her hands around Yasha’s neck before bringing their mouths together. Yasha fumbles for a second before settling her hands at Beau’s waist and tugging them closer together.

Beau kisses the way she does most things; slowly and deliberately. Their mouths open against each other, but neither move to deepen the kiss. Yasha moves one of her hands up to the nape of Beau’s neck, squeezing gently before tangling her fingers in her hair. Their kisses stay slow and gentle for a while longer, Yasha holding Beau against her with one arm and playing with her hair with the other.

Until, of course, Beau bites Yasha’s lower lip. Hard.

Yasha growls (and _oh_ , that’s new) and lifts Beau up, the arm that was around her waist now under her ass, and walks them towards the bed. She lowers Beau onto the bed and then follows her down, sort of kneeling between her legs. Mostly, Yasha wants to be at an angle that will allow them to remove their clothes easily.

“That was cool,” Beau says. “I didn’t think I was into the whole manhandling thing until that night at the carnival, and it turns out I’m, like, still really into it. So that was good.”

“But...people may not be into the manhandling thing,” Yasha says. She’ll admit to being a little distracted at the moment; their kisses have left Beau’s mouth red and slightly swollen, and her pupils are blown wide. It’s a good look.

“Uh, I think anyone who’s sleeping with you is not going to mind if you toss them around, because you’re built and that’s really hot,” Beau says. Her eyes travel up and down Yasha’s body; it’s quick, but she still notices.

“So we’re definitely sleeping together, then,” Yasha says.

“Fuck yeah we are,” Beau says. “I mean, this can just be a one time thing, but I’m down for more.”

“Good,” Yasha says, “Me too. Can I ask—is it common, between women, for them to go down on each other?”

Beau hisses out a breath. “Oh fuck, are you saying you wanna eat me out? If not, that’s totally cool and I’m like, sorry for assuming, but—“

Yasha thinks about it for a second—her hands holding Beau’s thighs open, running her mouth along her cunt, slipping her tongue up inside Beau—and swallows, her mouth suddenly very dry.

“I think,” she says carefully, “that that is exactly what I’m saying.”

Beau nods, her bright blue eyes suddenly very big. “Baller.”

“Let’s work up to that first,” Yasha says. Nervous isn’t the right word, not exactly, but she would like to get her hands on Beau’s tits in the near future.

“Fine by me,” Beau says, tugging Yasha down for more kissing. Yasha unties the ribbon in Beau’s hair, setting it down on the bedside table.

(Or at least, she aims for the bedside table. Most of her attention is on the taste of Beau’s mouth and the softness of her lips.)

Yasha’s next step is to run her hands down Beau’s body. Her strong muscles feel wonderful under Yasha’s hands; all that power in such a compact body. Yasha has no doubt that they would be equals if they were to ever spar; if the size difference weren’t so great, Beau would most likely win the majority of their fights. The thought is almost a turn-on.

Yasha halts her hands right around Beau’s tits, a little uncertain; Beau takes her hands and pushes them down. She may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but Yasha can take a hint. She squeezes Beau’s tits gently, moving her hands so she can rub her nipples through her shirt.

Beau gasps, arching her back a little and subsequently breaking their kiss. “I’ve heard that—smaller breasts are more sensitive, don’t know if it’s true for everyone but oh fuck keep doing that.”

Apparently “that” is gently pinching a nipple, still through Beau’s shirt and breast band. With one last squeeze, Yasha moves her hands down to pull Beau’s top off of her. Beau wiggles helpfully, moving her arms up and down as needed. Yasha tosses the shirt to the side, not really caring where it ends up. She turns her attention to unwrapping Beau’s breast band instead, revealing her tits one strip of skin at a time.

“Whoa, hold on for a second,” Beau says as Yasha finishes her task.

Yasha pauses and blinks down at Beau.

“This thing,” Beau says, tugging at Yasha’s shirt. “How do you take it off?”

Ah.

“It will be easier if I show you,” Yasha says, sitting back a bit. Luckily, her cloak and gauntlets are already off, as Beau’s were. She unties the strap around her neck and then untucks her tunic before pulling it off unceremoniously.

Yasha stills, one arm still caught in her shirt, when she notices Beau watching her.

“Dude, you’re so fucking hot,” Beau says.

“Thank you,” Yasha says. “I...I enjoy your body as well.”

Someone knocks on the door.

“Beau, you ready to go?” Fjord asks through the door.

“No! No, I made other plans!” Beau calls back. She and Yasha trade panicked looks.

“Jester said you were for sure coming out with us, though,” Fjord says.

“I, uh, got sick!” Beau says. She coughs for effect. Yasha buries her face in Beau’s shoulder to hide a giggle.

“Really? Do you want someone to bring up soup or something? Or Jester could come up and heal you—“

Yasha stands up and walks across the room, dropping her shirt on the floor as she goes. She opens the door.

“Beau has other plans,” she says levelly.

“Yasha! Good to, uh, see you...” Fjord says. She can tell that he’s taking in her current state; wearing only a breast band and pants, hair and makeup messed up from their kissing.

“Other plans, huh?” he says, smirking a bit.

“Yes. Beau is going to be busy for the majority of the night,” Yasha says.

“Wait, really? The whole night? You mean it?” Beau calls out, sounding delighted.

“Or something close to it,” Yasha says, not bothering to turn around.

“Alright,” Fjord says. “I will leave you two alone, and...tell everyone else not to disturb you.”

“That would be great,” Yasha says.

She closes the door and turns back around.

“So...where were we?” Beau asks. She’s lounging on the bed, propping her upper body up with her forearms. It’s a good angle for her.

“We were getting me undressed,” Yasha says, walking back across the room. She looks at Beau, considering, and moves her legs apart so she can settle between them.

“Oh god,” Beau whispers. “Sounds good to me,” she says, continuing at a normal volume. “What about after that?”

“After that, I would like to play with your tits, and then finish getting you undressed, and then use my mouth on you,” Yasha says. “Ideally, in that order.”

Beau nods. “Yeah, sounds good to me. I am like, super down with that plan.”

“Good,” Yasha says, then hesitates for a moment. “Should I get entirely undressed right now? Or should I wait?”

“Hey, if you want to strip for me I am entirely happy with just sitting here and watching,” Beau says. “I am super down with whatever you choose to do.”

Yasha nods, and proceeds to unwrap her breast band. She drops it on the floor unceremoniously and gets off the bed to take her pants off.

Beau’s eyes are on her body the entire time, traveling from her face to her breasts to her legs and back up again, occasionally spending more time looking at one spot than the others (Yasha’s tits, she’s really enjoying looking at Yasha’s tits).

When Yasha gets up, Beau’s legs stay open.

Yasha undoes her belt and pushes her pants off somewhat slowly and mostly unceremoniously. She’s a little self-conscious; Yasha wouldn’t describe herself as body-shy, but having a partner watch her as she undresses is…different, from what she’s experienced before. She tries to imagine her body from Beau’s point of view; she’s tall and muscular, with large breasts and slightly narrower hips. She keeps her pubic hair fairly neat, but doesn’t bother to remove it entirely. Her thighs and ass are thick enough; she’s never been sure if that’s a good thing or a bad one. Going by Beau’s previous reactions to her body, Yasha doesn’t think there’s anything that she’ll take issue with.

Yasha kicks her pants off and leaves them on the floor before stepping out of her underwear. Beau whistles.

“Nice to know you approve,” Yasha says, smiling a little.

“Hell yeah I do,” Beau says. She makes grabby hands at Yasha from where she is on the bed.

Yasha obliges, and kneels back down between her legs. “Is it okay if I put my mouth on your tits?” Yasha asks. It’s probably better to check, just in case.

“Uh, please do,” Beau says. Yasha nods and promptly gets to works. She starts off by moving her open mouth across Beau’s left tit, letting her tongue catch on her nipple. Beau twitches, and her hands find their way to Yasha’s hair and stay there. Yasha swipes her tongue across the underside of her breast and pauses, considering. She moves her mouth a little to the side and bites down, sucking as she does so.

Beau practically _screams_ , tugging hard on Yasha’s hair. Her hips shift up too, grinding against Yasha before settling back down on the bed. It’s very gratifying. Now that she’s naked, the growing heat between her legs is harder to ignore. She decides to pretend that she’s not getting wetter by the second instead.

When Yasha moves her mouth away from Beau’s tit, she can clearly see the imprint of her teeth alongside a reddish-purple bruise. She brings her hand up and rubs her thumb against it, considering.

“Please do that again, that was fucking awesome, you have no idea,” Beau says, tugging a little at Yasha’s hair.

“I think I have some idea,” Yasha says. At Beau’s blank stare, she adds, “You had a pretty loud reaction.”

“I literally don’t care, please go back to biting my boobs,” Beau says, tugging harder. Yasha rolls her eyes but obliges, leaving another hickey on the underside of her right tit. She bites at that nipple, sucking for a moment, before moving on and leaving more bruises. She doesn’t want to turn Beau’s tits into two giant hickeys, as much as Beau would enjoy it, so eventually she moves on and begins to move her mouth down Beau’s torso.

Beau giggles when Yasha swipes her tongue into her bellybutton.

Yasha tugs at Beau’s waistband before looking up, wordlessly asking permission. It’s the first time she’s looked up at Beau since the beginning of the titty hickey campaign, and she looks fucking wrecked. Her mouth is open and a little wet with spit, her lower lip swollen from biting. She’s gasping, hitches of breath that betray how turned on she is.

“The fuck are you waiting for, take my pants off already,” Beau says, shifting her hips obligingly. Yasha acquiesces, sitting back so she can pull Beau’s leggings all the way off before returning to her spot between her legs.

Beau’s cunt is nice-looking. There’s nothing particularly out of the ordinary about it; Yasha just likes it. She likes that it’s slightly darker brown than the rest of her skin, the way its framed by her messily-trimmed pubic hair, the way she can clearly see that Beau’s wet. It’s a wonder she hadn’t soaked through her pants.

Yasha places her hands on the insides of Beau’s thighs and holds them apart so she can get a better look. Her thighs are surprisingly soft, actually; there’s a few hidden patches of fat near her cunt that aren’t present anywhere else on her body. It’s nice.

Struck by inspiration, Yasha leaves another hickey on the inside of Beau’s thigh. She makes sure to bite extra hard with this one, too. She wants to give Beau something to remember her by. Not that Yasha thinks she’s particularly forgettable, or that they won’t have sex in the future, but she wants to make this part memorable.

“Are you going to actually eat me out or _what_ ,” Beau says. Her hands have found their way into Yasha’s hair again, and she’s practically trying to rub herself against Yasha’s face.

“I’ll get there when I get there,” Yasha says, more to mess with Beau than anything else, since she immediately licks down the middle of Beau’s cunt before sucking gently at her clit. Beau yanks on Yasha’s hair, and Yasha can feel herself get wetter as a result. She moves her mouth off of Beau’s clit, wanting to taste inside Beau and fuck her with her tongue.

She manages to achieve that, moving her tongue back and forth experimentally, as Beau tugs on her hair.

“Nuh uh, fingers go there, mouth back on my clit,” Beau says. Yasha obliges her, keeping one of her hands on Beau’s thigh and slipping two fingers from the other inside her. Yasha loses herself in it, over the next several minutes. The rhythm is simple: thrust fingers in and out, crooking them occasionally; follow Beau’s directions regarding her mouth and Beau’s clit; try not to think about how much her own cunt aches. Yasha learns that she likes the taste of Beau, across those minutes; likes the way she can tell Beau’s getting close by the way the tendon along the inside of her thigh twitches.

When Beau comes, it’s all Yasha can do to keep up. She does her best to keep her mouth on Beau’s clit through her bucking and shuddering, still moving her fingers in and out. When Beau settles down, she pushes Yasha’s head away, croaking out, “Enough.”

“Was that—was that good?” Yasha asks, looking up at her.

“Are you kidding?” Beau asks, sitting up a bit so she can see Yasha more clearly. When Yasha shakes her head, she says, “That was the hardest and longest orgasm I’ve had in a long fucking time, and you’re asking if it was _good_?”

“Good,” Yasha says. She moves out from between Beau’s legs and lays down beside her, sliding a her own hand down to between her own legs.

“Nope, okay, that’s my job,” Beau says, moving Yasha’s hand out of the way. “Unless…you don’t want me to?”

“Usually have to do things for myself, when I sleep with men,” Yasha says. The last thing she wants to do right now is _talk_ , for fuck’s sake—

“That is the saddest thing I’ve ever heard,” Beau informs her as she slides her hand between Yasha’s legs. “Holy shit, you’re fucking _soaked_.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Yasha grits out. “This won’t take long, please just—” Yasha cuts her own sentence off with a slight moan as Beau finally starts playing with her clit.

“I wanna teach you about strap ons,” Beau says conversationally, like she didn’t just orgasm herself. “I don’t have one at the moment, but I kinda want to see what you look like when you’re coming on a cock, so we’ll have to buy one, I guess—”

“Beau, _please_ ,” Yasha manages to get out, rocking into Beau’s hand. “Want something inside me,” she continues. A distant part of Yasha’s mind is in awe that she’s able to form words right now. Mostly she wants Beau to finger her, for the love of god—

Beau obliges, using her other hand to thrust her fingers into Yasha, without stopping the way she’s rubbing her clit.

Yasha comes. Hard. She may black out a little; when she opens her eyes, Beau is licking the fingers that were inside her experimentally.

“Give me five minutes and I can go down on you again,” she offers. It’s true; the sight of Beau, with her tits covered in hickeys and licking the hand she fucked Yasha with, is more than enough to get her going again.

Beau pauses. “Yasha, have you ever had someone eat you out?”

Yasha shakes her head, eyes wide. Molly had offered, but the rest of the sex had been so bad that she hadn’t really wanted to take him up on it.

“Okay, my turn first, then you can mess around down there however much you want. Deal?” Beau says.

“Deal,” Yasha says. She grins slightly. This is going to be a good night.

* * *

The following morning, Beau wakes up with a warm presence next to her. She rolls over and sees Yasha, sleeping soundly on her stomach with her head cradled in her arms. Beau grins slightly, remembering the events of the night before. She peeks under the blankets and _fuck_ yeah, she does indeed have hickeys on her tits. There’s a couple on the insides of her thighs, too. Awesome.

Beau stretches, reveling in the feeling of being well-fucked before she gets out of bed. She stands up and gets dressed quietly, only bothering with the most perfunctory cleaning. She’s not gonna be as dirty as Caleb no matter what, so it’s whatever. No biggie.

Before leaving, she grabs parchment and a pen and scribbles out a note for Yasha (I went to get food, that was fun, let’s do it as often as possible -Beau). She leaves it on the pillow next to her and walks out of the room quietly.

Most everyone else beat her downstairs already, apparently. Fjord wolf-whistles when he sees her.

“That was a fucking awesome night,” she says, settling down into a seat across from Nott and next to Fjord.

“You look like you had fun,” Jester tells her, leaning across Nott. “Sounded like it too!”

Beau grins smugly, leaning back in her chair. She’s nowhere near ashamed. “Hell yeah I did, I wanna hear you be quiet when you’re getting laid that good.”

“You wouldn’t hear me if I was being quiet. Stupid,” Jester says, reaching across the table to flick Beau in the middle of her forehead.

Beau shrugs, acquiescing the point, and turns to the recently arrived barmaid to order breakfast. She sits in silence for a few minutes, content to listen to Nott and Caleb bicker quietly while waiting for her food and drink. Beau makes grabby hands towards it when it arrives, immediately gulping down the cider.

As she does, Caleb says, “Nott, I can _guarantee_ that the noises you heard last night were not the sounds of someone murdering a cat.”

Beau chokes on her drink.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://eviefrie.tumblr.com) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/casbeee)
> 
> UPDATE 5/19/18: I just want to say that the response to this fic has absolutely, 100%, blown me away. I didn't expect it to get nearly the reaction it did and is still getting, and I am in awe every time I think about it. I've gotten so much confidence back as a writer because of you guys, and I'm so grateful to every single person who's read, commented, or reviewed. Love y'all.


End file.
